


Свидание

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Перидот, несмотря на весь свой интерес к человеческим вещам, никогда раньше даже не рассматривала концепт свиданий как нечто стоящее.Написано в 2017 году по рисунку Миндаля https://vk.com/wall-95088184_126.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Свидание

— Свидание? — Перидот осторожно счищает страшную рожицу с бока Тыквы, когда Ляпис опускается перед ней. — Мы и так с тобой постоянно видимся. Мы живем вместе.  
— Да, — терпеливо соглашается Лазурь, — но это не для того, чтобы с тобой увидеться.  
— А для чего же?  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Тыква выскакивает из таза с водой и со всех своих коротеньких ножек несется в кукурузу. Перидот остается только раздраженно махнуть ей вслед.  
— Узнаешь, — неопределенно отзывается Ляпис. — Зайди за мной в два.

Перидот, несмотря на весь свой интерес к человеческим вещам, никогда раньше даже не рассматривала концепт свиданий как нечто стоящее. Конечно, ей нравилось смотреть на то, как персонажи её любимого сериала, краснея и заикаясь, зовут друг друга побродить под луной, но они с Ляпис все-таки не были персонажами сериала. Они и людьми-то не были.  
Тем не менее, Перидот решает отнестись к этой авантюре со всей ответственностью. Она протирает стекла очков, крутится перед своим отражением в пруду и набирает огромный букет цветов в поле. «Так делают органические гуманоиды», — Хризолит полностью довольна собой. Ровно в два часа дня она стучится в дверь амбара.  
Ляпис не заставляет себя ждать. На секунду Перидот даже кажется, что все это время та стояла у самого входа, ожидая этой встречи. «Как тогда… На корабле», — зеленый самоцвет встряхивает головой и неловко улыбается.  
— Ты выглядишь совсем иначе.  
Поверх своего легкого платья Лазурь натянула тяжелый синий свитер — настоящий, не световую проекцию. Он ей явно велик и, похоже, принадлежал когда-то кому-то другому. Но сейчас в него кутается Ляпис, и ей тот точно идет куда больше.  
— Это чтобы я не могла улететь. Ох, цветы для меня?  
Перидот, на секунду забывшая кто она и зачем пришла, чуть не роняет букет.  
— Да! Для тебя. Я сама их собрала. _Это Cichórium íntybus._  
— Они красивые.  
«Ты — тоже».

В центре города все еще висят украшения: по просьбе инициативной группы подростков, Хэллоуинский Фестиваль продлили на целую неделю. В воздухе пахнет пирогами и яблоками, но где-то под флёром сладости уже чувствуются нотки холодов.  
Ляпис и Перидот едят пончики как настоящие люди, и Пери мучительно стыдно за оставшиеся на губах крошки сахарной пудры. Ляпис снисходительна и тиха, её замысел по-прежнему не ясен.  
— Ты только посмотри, — Перидот, уже перебравшая в уме все варианты причин, побудивших подругу пригласить её на свидание, полностью отдается процессу. Пусть это всего лишь игра в свидание, ей хочется быть настоящей.  
— Посмотри на что?  
— На это!  
Зеленый самоцвет буквально прилипает носом к одной из витрин. В ней, сверкая хромом и новизной, выставлены бытовые приборы.  
— Ты просто погляди на все эти бесполезные штуки!  
— Хочешь зайти? — Ляпис не кажется обиженной. Напротив, она удивительно счастлива.  
Перидот кивает.

Внутри магазин выглядит еще более внушительно. Он ярко освещен, вглубь пространства простираются почти бесконечные полки приборов. Некоторые из этих вещей хорошо знакомы Перидот: холодильники, микроволновки, телефоны. Все это она уже видела дома у Стивена. Другие же кажутся совершенно загадочными.  
— «Мультиварка», — читает зеленый самоцвет. — Посмотри, Ляпис, в эту штуку можно закинуть кучу еды и получить совершенно другую. Вот олухи, да?  
Хризолит осторожно открывает крышку прибора и заглядывает внутрь.  
— Они могли бы летать в космос с такими технологиями! А вместо этого они постоянно едят.  
— Люди странные, — соглашается Ляпис. Её замечает консультант и приветливо машет рукой. К удивлению Перидот, подруга возвращает жест.  
— Ваш заказ полностью готов, — сообщает работник, приблизившись. — Я провожу вас к зоне выдачи.

Перидот разве что не подпрыгивает от любопытства, но, к её разочарованию, заказ не только полностью готов, но и как следует запакован. Коробка большая и тяжелая, Лазурь с трудом поднимает ее обеими руками, но не позволяет помогать. Даже букет, и тот не отдает, но пристраивает сверху коробки.  
— Идем, — командует она коротко, чтобы не растерять дыхание.

Ляпис Лазурь позволяет себе опустить коробку, только когда они оказываются у берега моря.  
— Перидот, — бывшая пленница бросает на волны долгий туманный взгляд. — Это очень важный день для меня. Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Песок уже остыл, и сидеть на нем — будто находиться в сахарнице. Ляпис призывает барашек волны и резким движением разрезает коробку. Она распадается на тонкие полосы картона. Из-под них виднеется галечно-гладкий новенький телевизор.  
— Я хочу смотреть с тобой сериалы до конца своих дней, — говорит Ляпис Лазурь.  
— Я уж думала, ты никогда не попросишь, — отвечает Перидот, мысленно хлопая себя ладонью по лбу.  
Песок уже остыл, но лежать на нем вдвоем — настоящее удовольствие. В небе сияют звезды, отражаясь от черных граней телевизора.


End file.
